phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CandaceFan/Archive 1
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 02:09, August 3, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Yes, Yes I am Go see the "Did you like SBTY" blog, i left a message about Isabella. Isabella and Lego Liker 22:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Lalalala (talks in slow, deep voice)Hello. Isabella and Lego Liker 22:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Nothing You didn't do anything wrong, I am just a busy editor. I edit on 4 wikis: here, The Unoffical DisneyWiki, AnswersWiki, and Wikipedia. Isabella and Lego Liker 02:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok.P&I4EVAH! 02:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:PnF fanon No. I only did a few edits for a song that was deleted here and that was all (p.s. I'm listening to City of love on my Media player!). Isabella and Lego Liker 02:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, you should try making a story for it. I'm sure you would make the best story ever on there . :)P&I4EVAH! 02:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Xat I'm on there right now. Poptropica411 09:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes. And you left. -_-P&I4EVAH! 16:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re: I Hate This Page So Much I hate it because of the topic and the spelling/grammar mistakes. But I'm not going to mark it for deletion because of my personal opinions. -MooMoo-of-Doom 18:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Xat I'm not Xat right now. ^ Look at the message above before reading this. I GOT MY SILLY BANDZ (PNF) IN TH EMAIL TODAY! AAAAAAAHHHHH! Re: Re: Re: Xat Go on xat again :P Summer Belongs to You! 16:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) re: Hi Hi. I was just editing the SBTY episode page as well as Isabella. [[User:Isabella and Lego Liker|Isabella and Lego Liker 04:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC)]] Re:Wizard of Odd Well, it did premiere first in April, so it has been seen, just not in the US yet. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi. Nang-Nang-Nang-Nang-Nang-Nang-Nang-Nang-Nang! Isabella and Lego Liker 02:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes!Someone else that likes saying nang-nang-nang-nang! 23:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Paris Phineas: You know a boy, a girl, in the city of lvoe, I thought it was a foregone conclusion... (Isabella's head explodes) Phineas:ISABELLA! Isabella? Are you ok? Isabella: Peachy. Re: Thanks As an admin of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, I'm just doing my job. No big. That said, things like calling another user a "creep" and leaving a taunting message on their Talk page aren't really called for. At heart, it merely seems to be a user who wishes they were a character on the show, and at some level, don't we all? :) -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yee Since I last talked to you the "Incredible Taylor" person struck again, but was blocked on all 3 IPs he/she had been on by Ryan Stoppable, 2 fake episodes, Kids in the West and Pants on the Ground, were created, and some silly edits. The good news is that the preview for what the very cute swimsuit picture of Isabella nfor over at fanon is almost ready. I should have it there by about 8pm, maye earlirer than that. Isabella and Lego Liker 23:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Swimsuit will be loaded in a few minutes. Isabella and Lego Liker 23:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : :I told Ryan about the Incredible Taylor III I.P., and made Pants on the Ground(Fake episode reason:http://www.buddytv.com/phineas-and-ferb/season-3/pants-on-the-ground-1.aspx on BuddyTV, which also has real episodes). 23:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Fanon Wiki People can see a heading on any Wikia wiki they have new messages on, regardless of wiki. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. So I guess she knows then. Probably just to busy to answer. Or maybe she's not on.P&I4EVAH! 04:05, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Xat Go on Xat now: http://xat.com/ColorScroll Re: Xat Goback on xat. Related ? Are you related to Poptropica411 because you are really there to support him ? Wizard of Odd this Sept It will be aired at Sept 24, 2010 8:30 am or pm in the US, and it's already written in the main page anyway. Patrickau 26 04:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) That sounds awsome! But you know this is for the random-ness wiki gazzette right? Team Doofenshmirtz 22:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) LOL Ok. I'll give you another one when I think of one.P&I4EVAH! 22:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ok! I can still use this if you want (after all it IS awsome :) Team Doofenshmirtz 22:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) What Do It Do? (song) You gave no reason for removal of my edit. I would like a reason. Not the purely accidental removal of the song line, the removal of the comparison. Was it due to the fact there was no referencing? Please give me a reason. I'm being perfectly reasonable here.-- 16:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Huh? I violated the 3 Revert Rule (3RR for short) when some other socks (sockpuppeters) were trying to get the page to be different, but I was supposed to make it like a different page, so we all got blocked, but mine is for only 1 day, so it's not a biggie. Before the block I had 744 edits, compared to 792 I have here. P.S. Long time without talking weird, huh? '_' Isabella and Lego Liker 02:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fanon I only got mean when Team Doof hit My Alice (the one with the light blue and white dressin a swimsuiit is still up on the Alice throughh the years-see yearr 10 for reference with her own Alice and sent mine onto a ceiling. There foreword, it got so violent that I had Norm get Alice O to arrest her for a something I do not want to say here. Isabella and Lego Liker 02:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC)